numenerafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
S1E08 (07.10.14)
PDki za jaszczury: *Ceila - 3 *Reyvan - 2 Reyvan Dzień 15. Cóż, na szczęście sprawa z Sędzią została już zakończona, odjechał i nie będę musiał go oglądać. Padre Elear zapowiedział nam dalsze misje, co przyjąłem z radością - w końcu wykorzystamy Podróżnika w celu, do jakiego został z pewnością stworzony. Naszym zadaniem było odnalezieni Branta, słynnego podróżnika, który zaginął dwa lata temu na niedostępnym obszarze Lustrzanych Pustkowi. Nie brzmiało to zbyt wykonalnie, ale on z pewnością nie dysponował tym, co my. W międzyczasie Sulikowi udało się użyć znalezionego przez nas w dziwnym pojeździe urządzenia, by uruchomić coś, co okazało się być latającym skrzydłem, a nie stelażem pod hamak Alceusa. Początkowe testy okazały się niezbyt skuteczne (pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się przepalić coś podczas próby naładowania - dziwne), ale po tym, jak dzikus zaczął używać swojej "magii", skrzydło zaczęło działać sprawniej. Pierwszym przystankiem w podróży była pobliska twierdza, w której zostaliśmy przyjęci dość ciepło - miła odmiana. Po wypoczęciu ruszyliśmy w stronę gór. I tam zaczęły się pierwsze dziwactwa. Kiedy tylko zbliżaliśmy się statkiem do szczytu ułożonego w podkowę łańcucha, coś nagle i szybciej niż myśl przenosiło nas na drugą stronę gór. Próbowaliśmy kilka razy podejść do niego, ale na nic się to nie zdało - najwyraźniej góry odrzucały pojazdy i można je było przebyć tylko na piechotę. Na początku wysłałem tam Sulika, którego skrzywiony umysł wydawał się dostrzegać więcej niż nasze. Wrócił, mówiąc że ktoś go tam obserwuje, a do tego zmienia ścieżki, by go zgubić. Dlatego kiedy weszliśmy tam wszyscy, przygotowałem się - zwykły kawałek kredy i torba szklanych kulek powinny utrudnić pomieszanie nam zmysłów. Powinny - chyba dziś nie był mój dzień. Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy do miejsca, które musiało być obozowiskiem grupy Branta. Był tam dziennik zostawiony przez podróżnika - na szczęście miałem przy sobie kilka baterii, które zastąpiły te w "książce" i pozwoliły nam dowiedzieć się coś więcej, chociaż i tak niewiele. W odnalezieniu drogi do serca gór pomogły nam ostatecznie wrzaski Sulika i irytujący flet Celii. Kiedy tylko dostrzegłem kątem oka jedną z prześladujących nas istot, skoczyłem w jej miejsce, co pozwoliło nam trafić w końcu na ścieżkę wiodącą do naszego celu. A okazał się być nim tunel przez skały, wychodzący na kotlinę z jeziorem pośrodku. Kiedy już nabrałem pewności, że krzątające się tam automatony nie stanowią zagrożenia, pozostawiłem w nim nano, by sprawdzili, czym to jest, po czym ruszyłem w stronę jeziora. I tam też spotkałem naszą zgubę: Branta, który okazał się być jedną z tych istot, które nas prześladowały. Szczęśliwie był cały i zdrowy (poza jedną raną - naszym dziełem), a także bez problemu wyjaśnił mi, co się tu dzieje. Otóż wewnątrz kotliny znajduje się niewielka rybacka wioska, zamieszkana przez tych, którzy też kiedyś się zagubili. Są nieprzychylni wszystkim z zewnątrz, ale skoro już dotarłeś do środka, oznacza to, że jesteś jednym z nich, bo i tak nigdy nie opuścisz tego miejsca. Większość z nich jest w kiepskiej kondycji fizycznej, i raczej nie poradzi sobie z zewnętrznym świecie. Zgaduję, że to wpływ numenery, która wywołuje te wszystkie nadprzyrodzone fenomeny w górach, i które częścią musi być ten tunel. Ledwie zdążyłem do niego wrócić, a zaczęły się kłopoty. Nagle Celii coś odbiło i zaczęła zachowywać się jak jeden z automatów (kiedy już oprzytomniała, z jej słów wywnioskowałem, że ten tunel był elementem jakieś twierdzy czy statku, w czasach wojny), a potem dostali się z Sulikiem do jakieś komnaty pod podłogą i zaczęli coś uruchamiać. Muszę przyznać, że domysły miałem dobre - to rzeczywiście był statek. Ale nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że ten statek będzie wielkości łańcucha górskiego! Potrzebowałem naprawdę dłuższej chwili, żeby otrząsnąć się po tym wydarzeniu. Cóż, chyba kartografowie Zakonu nas nie polubią. Ale udało nam się w końcu pozbyć tej "magii", która uniemożliwiała wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Brant nie wydawał się do końca zadowolony z tego powodu - zżył się z mieszkańcami tej wioski, którzy mogą nie poradzić sobie w nowych warunkach. Dlatego też poprosiłem go o danie nam dowodu dla Padre, że żyje i ma się dobrze, a także obiecałem mu pomoc w znalezieniu nowego miejsca dla jego ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że Padre nie będzie robił z tym problemów. za: próby odpalenia ścigacza na krótko; eksperymenty ze statkiem i teleportującym efektem gór; pomysł z kredą; odpalenie dziennika Branta; odnalezienie ścieżki do tunelu; poznanie historii wioski mutantów i propozycja ich uratowania. Nie pisałem o nich bezpośrednio, bo trzymam się konwencji dziennika, a Reyvan uznał pisanie bezpośrednio za niebezpieczne :) Alceus Ceila Sulik Biała ludzie głupie. Sędzia namarudzać, że my go uratować, więc my iść i naprawić Kapitan łóżko, żeby latało. Kto chcieć latający hamak? Głupie. Padre zjeść nieświeża jaszczurak. Jaszczuraki jak nieświeża to dawać skurcz twarzy taki i Padre taki mieć też przez całe spotkanie jakby nie móc kupa zrobić. Kazać nam iść do Lustrzane Cośtam, znaleźć Człowieka Podróżniaka i jego plemię. Biała ludzie głupie - chcieć iść w góry bez ubrań. Wielka Nóż - z niego będą ludzie. Zrozumieć, że trzeba polować na szczuro-ptaka, żeby się ubrać na zimności. Ja znowu naprawiać latający hamak, bo Kapitan popsuć. Dzięki moja magia i śpiewanie duchom, my dotrzeć do wielka twierdza. Sulik nie widzieć Grube Kobiety, więc nie wysiadać. Potem lecieć dalej w Góry. Stare miejsce, stare duchy, śpiewać w innej pieśni niż Sulik. Wielkie Mojo. Lepiej nie drażniać, ale Kapitan chcieć jechać na przód no i duchy nas mamić i przenosić dzięki mocom Lao Wiatru. Sulik wziąć swoją skórę z Szczuro-Ptaka i iść złożyć ofiary Lao, żeby nie być zły. Dużo obsikać, ale Lao starszy niż Sulik myśleć. Nie rozumieć sikania. Wtem! Sulik czuć człowiak. Mamić w głowach, mocą Lao. Mooojooo wielkie. Ja wrócić na statek i radzić z resztą. Sulik wreszcie przekonać resztę, że nie ma się bać. Głupie Białe ludzie bać się Lao Wiatru. My iść. Jak zwykle kapitan mi coś popsuć. Mieć takie Szkła, Które Widzą Mowę Lao. Kapitan oczywiście chcieć i zazdrościć moc Sulika, więc popsuć, żeby Sulik nie mieć... Kapitan dziwna człowiek. Bawić się pluszakami... próbować mi pokazywać ale Sulik zawsze mówi, że woleć Kobiety. Kapitan... wydawać się z tych co Polować w Inna Jaskinia. Dzięki zaśpiewom Sulika i muzyce Chudej Kobiety, my dotrzeć do Ołtarza Lao. Tam Kapitan znaleźć Człowieka Podróżniaka i część jego obiboków. Oni tam siedzieć 2 lata bo lubiać Ludzi z 3 rękoma. Sulik nie oceniać. Dotknięci Przez Duchy, mieszkać tam od wiela lat. Nie móc wyjść. Sulik wymodlić na ołtarzu wszystkie pieśni ale w końcu zrozumieć, że to nie tu. Wielka Nóż otworzyć nam droga do Serca Lao. Święte Miejsce! Wiele pieśni, wszystkie w Suliku brzmieć, wiele z nich chcieć być wyśpiewanymi, tak dawno nie brzmiały! Chuda Kobieta mi przeszkadzać ale za późno! Lao się przebudzić i być wdzięczna! taka wdzięczna! Piękna Gruba Lao wracać wreszcie do domu. A potem my popsuć góry. hmmm.... Kategoria:Sesje